


Three's Company, Too

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Worship, Choking, F/F, Gentle Sex, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Amethyst needs extra love sometimes, whether she likes admitting it or not.





	Three's Company, Too

Amethyst didn't figure a relationship between more than two people would be hard. More love to go around, she thought. Sounded like a good deal. 

What she hadn't accounted for, however, was the fact that she had a tendency to start feeling inexplicably dejected when she wasn't part of the fun. 

It was ridiculous, and she knew it. She knew it stemmed from that place inside her that needed other people to make her feel even a little bit happy with herself. The place that she refused to visit early on, because nothing good ever came of it, because she _knew_ insecurity like a friend-- and she couldn't blame that on Garnet or Pearl or anyone but herself. Amethyst simply wasn't willing to fight it most of the time. She had gotten better at dealing with it, sure; but it still crept up on her now and again. 

This was a “now and again” time. 

The footsteps near the couch didn't even make her stir from under her blanket cocoon. The cushion dipped beside her with a heavy weight. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” came Garnet's gentle soprano. 

“I'm fine,” Amethyst mumbled. 

“You're crying.” 

Amethyst poked her head out from under the blanket. “No, I'm not,” she said, and Garnet was met with dry eyes. No tears. 

“You were going to be, eventually,” Garnet replied. She had a habit of adjusting her visor when she talked about her future vision. Amethyst found it endearing. 

There was a long bout of silence while Garnet chose her words carefully. 

“Back when it was just Pearl and Rose and me,” Garnet continued, wrapping her arm around Amethyst's shoulder, “I had a vision about you. You were alone in your hole in the Kindergarten, curled up in a ball and crying.” 

Her voice was hushed. The screen door was propped open and Amethyst could hear the rush of the morning tide and the shrill cry of gulls. She leaned into Garnet’s embrace. 

“Rose was the one who said we should go to the Kindergarten to check for survivors, but I was the one who led them to you. Future vision was still new to me. I had never seen the probable future through my own eyes before. It felt familiar because in reality, part of me knew that feeling. But it still felt different, too.” 

“So you knew about me before I knew about you?” 

“Well, yes. But Rose knew about you too. She remembered visiting the Kindergarten and hearing one of your sisters mention how you hadn't come out yet. 8XM,” she kissed Amethyst's temple, “that was you. A blessing we didn't know we were going to receive.” 

Amethyst wasn't convinced. She huffed. 

“Yeah, because I'm just _so_ great. That's why they left me behind.” 

“Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's really going on?” Garnet asked carefully. She peeled back the blanket and kissed Amethyst’s face softly, lips warm and plush against her jaw, her cheekbone, her brow. Amethyst sighed. 

“You two are so great for each other,” She murmured. The words were bitter on her tongue, even after she set them free. “I heard you, the other day. When Steven went out with Connie and I went to get donuts. I came back--” 

“We didn't think you'd be home so early.” 

Amethyst recalled with steadily darkening cheeks how, as she entered the house, she immediately became aware of the unmistakable sounds coming from Garnet's room. Dulcet, honeyed moans of impending orgasm from Pearl, and she couldn't exactly hear Garnet, but there was a rhythmic thumping against the wall that gave her away. She made herself a sandwich and went out front to eat it and leave them to their activities. 

“I don't know why I'm acting like this. I know you both love me. So why do I feel so…” she finished on an exasperated groan, unable to find the words. Garnet was no novice to “Amethyst language”. When something was wrong, there would either be a great deal of denial and emotional covering-up, or silence altogether. She had plenty of time to get acquainted with this, just as she had plenty of time to learn Pearl's tendencies toward misdirected anger and frustration, more often than not in terms of Rose and their relationship. 

“I want you to never have to tell me you're feeling unappreciated,” Garnet said. “But communication is important, Amethyst. I can only see the future, not read minds.” She gave a small smile, taking off her visor and sliding the blanket off of Amethyst's shoulders. A beam of morning sunlight drenched two of her three eyes in gold, illuminating the soft curve of her brow and nose. “Tell me what you need.” Her hands wandered, tucking lavender hair behind an ear, brushing over her upper arm. The gems in her palms, set perfectly symmetrical like twin offerings in velvet cushions, were warm and cold against Amethyst’s skin. 

Amethyst shivered, totally caught up in her charm. Suddenly, there was a shimmering sound and a pop, followed by a flash of light as the warp pad around the corner wall from the couch activated. 

“I'm home!” sang Pearl, and as she walked past she stopped in her tracks as she spotted Amethyst and Garnet very clearly in the middle of something. 

“What are we talking about?” She approached the couch and sat down on the side of Amethyst that wasn't occupied by Garnet. 

“Nothing,” said Garnet. She had not stopped her caressing of Amethyst’s body at Pearl's discretion. “I was just telling Amethyst how beautiful she is and how much we love her.” Pearl grinned. 

“Oh, yes,” She agreed. She scooted closer to Amethyst and laid her hand on her thigh. Amethyst _liked_ where this was going. Pearl was especially good at very eloquent dirty talk, and though Garnet was quiet she could work all kinds of magic with her hands and mouth. And it was through this that Amethyst felt herself relaxing, slowly, falling into the whispered words of praise and the gentle touches that undid her bit by bit. Garnet worked at her tank top until it slipped over her head and she turned her face so Pearl could kiss her and murmur the sweetest words to her in between. 

_Our beautiful, strong girl. Perfect the way you are. Don't you ever think otherwise. We love you so much._

“Should we really be doing this--mmh--on the couch in broad daylight?” said Amethyst. Garnet shrugged, against her better judgement, and pulled Amethyst to her so her chest was pressed to Amethyst’s bare back. Two hands reached around her and squeezed her heavy breasts, kneading warm curves, thumbing at her nipples. She sighed dreamily as Pearl slid down her black pants and pulled them off one leg. 

She remembered being discovered, so long ago. Amethyst had not seen another gem in her entire young life. Thousands of years had led up to one look in Garnet's eyes. Her world fell apart and rebirthed her as a comrade, a fighter, a friend, a lover, but it had started with those eyes. Amethyst didn't know what she was looking at. A gem, yes, she knew from instinct. But were gems supposed to have three eyes? Or were they supposed to be surrounded by a halo of endless billowing pink curls, or delicate, pale and tall? 

Garnet moved her hair aside and stretched a bit to press her hot mouth to Amethyst’s neck at the same time Pearl laid prostrate and buried her face between Amethyst’s legs, and in an instant she let out a choked sob that felt as though it had come from nowhere. All movement stopped. 

“Is this okay?” Pearl asked, expression filled with concern. “Are you okay?” 

Tears welled in Amethyst's eyes and she quickly rubbed them away, only for more to spill over. “It's perfect. I need this. I need you.” she covered Garnet's hand with her own and reached down to pet Pearl's hair. “I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I’m--” 

“Shh,” Garnet soothed. She thumbed away the tears that wet Amethyst's cheeks and kissed the top of her head. “You're fine. You can cry if you need to. We'll take care of you.” Amethyst had never doubted Garnet's foresight, but for some reason she was still surprised she had been right about her earlier prediction. As Pearl slipped her arms underneath Amethyst's legs and sucked at her inner thigh, so tantalizingly close to where she needed her, Garnet continued to massage her breasts. Her touch was not heavy-handed or harsh, just firm enough to feel a bit of a pleasant ache. 

The warmth of two bodies surrounding her, the push and pull into which she sunk like an anchor into the tender current, was her undoing. Pearl enveloped all of her with her mouth and Garnet kissed her neck and held her tight while she moaned tearfully and let herself be worshipped. This was what she was afraid to ask for, and now she was getting it, and nothing had ever felt so lovely. 

“Let me hear you, love,” Garnet encouraged. “You know how much we love your sweet voice.” 

Pearl had decidedly traded mouth for fingers, and her reasoning became clear after a desperate, hoarse little whine from Amethyst. 

“Such a gorgeous girl,” She breathed. Amethyst felt the breach of two fingers as Pearl sat up and claimed her lips, felt Pearl's free hand cup her cheek. Her fingers were slender and so two didn't feel like much until they were bent at the perfect angle. Amethyst screwed her eyes shut and let her head fall back, panting hard, when Garnet caught her off guard and dipped between her legs above Pearl's left hand to rub her clit. The two of them trapped her between their bodies and she was reminded of Alexandrite. She could almost see her when she closed her eyes, the living vessel of their passion. She couldn't exist without Amethyst. 

Her gusty breaths soon turned to little whimpers in between the heavy breathing and her voice cracked when Pearl and Garnet worked to bewitch her body until she could do absolutely nothing but yield completely to them. Some of her sounds died out into nothingness, leaving only the raspy hiss of air escaping her throat. Pearl pressed against all her most pleasant spots and whispered wonderfully obscene things: how tight she was, how good she tasted, the way her body felt just perfect under their hands. Garnet agreed silently, but for a few little affirmative hums as she kissed and groped. 

Amethyst sniffled. She had forgotten she was crying now that her world was being rocked by four hands on and _inside_ of her, Garnet's embrace at her back and Pearl's attention to her front. She could only go up from here, and up she went, steadily climbing, spurred onward not of her own accord by encouraging words and gently pumping fingers. 

It had been Garnet's intention to set the pace as slow and sweet as possible, but she was only a bit surprised when Amethyst gasped out, “Harder,” and guided Garnet's hand to collar her throat. Pearl nodded, deepening her strokes. 

“Of course,” Garnet said. “Whatever you need. Whatever you want.” 

Garnet was careful to squeeze in a way that was controlled. The last thing she wanted was to lose her grip on her own strength and accidentally throttle Amethyst until she poofed. She kept an eye on Pearl and timed herself, aligning with the rhythm of Pearl's fingers and Amethyst's bucking hips. A more aggressive rhythm picked up between the three of them, still just as loving and sensual as before, but now the tiniest bit rough. Amethyst gasped and bucked, arching in an involuntary bodily reaction whenever the grip around her throat grew tight. Her head swam. She looked down at Pearl and Pearl looked right back at her with intensely focused ice-blue eyes, and she tried hard to stay still but her body was very clearly not having it; she squirmed this way and that until Garnet pulled and held her tight to her chest. Where Garnet’s fingers weren't pressed into the sides of her neck, they went back to tight circling motions above where Pearl pushed luxuriously into her fluttering heat. 

Squeeze, relax. Squeeze, relax. Push, pull. Garnet throttled Amethyst lovingly and Amethyst heard, whether she wanted to or not, the awful, wonderful wet squishing sounds that came from Pearl's deft fingers. Her whole world became the tempo of their lovemaking, and together Garnet and Amethyst plucked her like a golden harp. 

She couldn't breathe when Garnet’s thumbs pressed into the soft skin of her throat and it drove her _wild._ Garnet could have spent an eternity listening to those desperate gasps after she loosened her grip, and the strangled squeaking sounds that followed when she cinched up again. 

“So wet,” Pearl marvelled below her, and Garnet hummed her assent. “Do you feel like you're going to come for us, sweet girl?” 

All Amethyst could manage was a scratchy _mhmm!_ in reply. Pearl caught Garnet's gaze and Garnet tightened her grip one last time, clutched at her neck for what felt like a lifetime, and Amethyst let their music swallow her up in euphoric crescendo. 

“Garnet, Pearl, fuck, oh, _fuck_!” she gasped, and her body locked for one long, rigid, trembling moment as sweet blissful relief flooded and spread warmth from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes and the crown of her head. Pearl was cooing the most delightful little things to guide her back down to earth, slowly massaging inside her and letting the remaining waves of her orgasm sweep over her until she had nothing left to give. 

“You're so beautiful when you come,” Garnet purred. 

“You're trembling from head to toe!” Pearl said, giggling a little. “Was that good?” 

Amethyst groaned pathetically at that. She could still feel the sharp little phantom pulses in her clitoris as Pearl shifted to lay her head on Amethyst’s soft, pudgy belly. Garnet gathered her up in her arms and held her until her breaths evened out and she lay exhausted, still as the sands of the beach by their home. 

“Thanks--” 

“Don't,” Garnet interrupted softly. “You deserve this. You're wonderful and we love you more than anything in the whole world.” she paused. “Except cats, maybe. I think I've decided cats are my favorite thing right now.” Pearl laughed and gave Garnet’s leg a light, scolding smack. 

“I can shapeshift into a cat, but I think you'd feel weird about fucking me,” Amethyst snorted. Pearl looked up at her with shocked expression and Garnet just rolled her eyes. 

“Way to ruin the mood,” Pearl grumbled, but she broke out into a grin despite herself. 

“I should...probably put some clothes on before Steven walks in on us laying in a big sexy pile,” Amethyst closed her eyes and her body shimmered until she was once again clothed in her favorite white tank and black leggings. Pearl felt her face tingle as the fabric materialized under her cheek. 

“Seriously, guys. I needed this. Thank you.” 

“I was serious when I said you shouldn't have to ask. Next time I'll pounce on you when you're least expecting it,” Garnet said, grinning. 

“Oooh...clever,” Pearl agreed. 

It was times like these where Amethyst remembered how truly lucky she was and always would be. 


End file.
